The Return of a Phantom
by Nightynighty4020
Summary: This is my second time writing down fan fic.  the Title basically point it out  It a bout Phantom
1. Chapter 1 Freedom XD

**DP-The Return of a Phantom**

**Chapter One**

**Freedom! **XDD 

Clockwork said "Alright Phantom I want to hear everything that had happen when you were with Susie, but first how did you meet Susie in the first place?"  
>Phantom was inside of the thermos "I'm still not sure where did we met before, but for now I first met her when I was in this tin can, so do you want me to started from the beginning? Or where I lost her?"<br>"I prefer the beginning."  
>"Oh yeah I forgot she's the only one you can't see, very well I'll start with the day it all happen. When everything was quite in the Ghost Zone for the first time, it was annoying."<br>For the first time ever the Ghost Zone was quiet and everyone there was asleep and everything was calm; well everywhere expect for one place and a ghost name Clockwork; everyday he would hear a banging noise coming from an object that was given to him by a young boy name Danny Fenton.  
>Suddenly he heard a loud bang coming from the other room, he already knew what it was, so he took his sweet time getting there, then he saw it rolling on the floor, he pick it back up and place it on the table, he also heard a voice shouting at him, "LET ME OUT!"<br>Clockwork response as he was floating away, "No."  
>As Clockwork left the room Phantom started yelling "You Bastard!"<br>"Yep." Those were his last words before he shut the door as he left the room.  
>Inside of the thermos, Phantom was sitting inside with his eyes close. There wasn't any point opening them again since he couldn't see a thing. He thought to himself (How am I going to get out of this thermos?)<br>Then he heard scratching noises he open his eyes and started looking around for a moment. He wasn't sure which side was it coming from, so he shouted " CLOCKWORK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
>Clockwork was in the next room watching the screen that was showing everybody future inside of it, and there was one screen that was different from the rest, it was dusty and it had a crack on it; it was a screen that only shown static on it; it use to been Phantoms time but when he gotten beaten by his younger self the screen had a hard time showing anything.<br>All of the screens had went blank, for a moment and turned back on, Clockwork was shock to see that, he would've see that coming but he didn't, as for Phantom still confuse by the noise on the thermos, he said "Clockwork if that is you would you stop that, I'm starting to get a headache."  
>Then a sharp pain started in Phantom's head, he held on to his head, because of the pain, his fangs started to show, but then the pain left as it came, then he heard a voice "Phantom... Phantom.."<br>He open his eyes again. He want to see who or what was saying his name, when he look up he saw a little light (You've got to be kidding me.) he thought to himself as the little light float towards him. Phantom was was wondering how did that light get in, he knew it was something but he wasn't sure what, he hesitated for a moment until he ask "… And Who are you?"  
>It went closer to his face show a small little girl and she said with a high pitch voice "You don't remember me?" The light dime a little while saying "That a little hurtful.." Then it bright up again as it look like it was walking towards him "Oh well it's understand able, considering the fact that you've been here for so long and.."<br>She was interrupted by Phantom "What are you going on about?.. if you're going on about my time line it had ended, if you're from my time line you shouldn't be alive or you shouldn't have any memories of me at all."  
>The light end up saying "Well I guess I should reintroduce myself, My name is Susie I believe I was the only ghosthuman that talk to you in your time line." Phantom wanted to chuckle over the sound of her voice, she also said "I would show you how I really look but how close if everything that would just make things weird, since how small this thermos is."  
>Phantom ask "I didn't get that last part when you were 'reintroducing yourself' and How did you get inside of the thermos anyways?"<br>"I'm the Ghost of Dimension" she said sound so proud of herself "So I could open door to anywhere." she continued.  
>"So you would be able to get me out right?' Susie knew what he was planing but she said "No."<br>Phantom stood up "What? Then what was the point of you coming here then?" He grab the small light and started to crush her she shape shift into him but as a smaller version "Because" she changed her voice into his "If I get myself capture inside of a thermos I want you to look for something I lost years ago Susie. And make sure you find it or I wouldn't be able to get out myself out of it, if you try helping me get out of anything with out finding it I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Susie change back to a light.  
>Phantom stared at her "What was it I wanted you to find?"<br>Susie said "You wanted me to find something you lost along time ago Phantom, and I'm pretty sure you have a good ideal on what that could be, to let you know I did found it but I'm not to sure if I should give it to you."  
>She fade through his hand and turn around with her arms cross with a hmph at the end of it.<br>Phantom ask "Why not?"  
>Susie said "Since you don't remember me and you most likely wouldn't want it, even through it would be temporary."<br>Phantom ask "What did I want you to look for?"  
>Susie changed into a small little weasel and started to float around him "It's really your choice from here... but you wanted me to find a way for you to turn human for a short period of time, Phantom."<br>He ask "Why would I want that back?"  
>"Since you met your younger half you wanted me to find it, for just in case you lost to yourself; so when you get capture you would be able to escape."<br>"But why would I need my human half back?"They look face to face "Why indeed?" she vanish and reappear behind him, "I would do somethings for you without questioning you, but something like this I must know the reason behind it."Phantom turn around saying "What if there wasn't a reason for it."  
>Susie shook her head "No you always have a reason for something like this... I'm just thinking what if you knew you were going to lose that was why you wanted me to find this." she made another light come out of her paw it had a bits of dark sparks and some of them where red while the light inside of it was white. Phantom stared at it as the pain in the back of his head started reappear again but he shook his head.<br>Susie also said "Remember Phantom you were the one that had lost from someone that was a half breed so there could be a chance that you might become strong enough to escape from this on your own."  
>Phantom ask "Why do you want to help me escape?"<br>Susie reply "Because you help me escape from my prison and I just want to repay you by helping you escape from yours."  
>Phantom thought about her name but all the name did was brought up a castle that was black and it was storming he ask "Susie just a nickname isn't it?"<br>Susie reply "Yeah do you remember how I got the nickname Susie?"  
>Phantom stared at the Animal that was floating around inside of the thermos, she ask "When did you learn how to shrink anyways?"<br>Phantom stood quiet "..." then he ask "How does becoming a half ghost again help me get out of here anyways?"  
>Susie reply "You notice how Danny was able to beat you right? It's because he was half breed. When a ghost is half they could use up all of their ghost energy without the risk of dying, like we ghost do... well not really dying more like passing on so we can be reborn once more into the earth. It would only be temporary Phantom it would remove the risk of passing on until you gain all of your strength back then I would take the shiny ball back."<br>She begun to toss the shine ball up and down. Phantom then grab the ball asking "So how does this work anyways?"  
>Susie reply "You eat it." she was holding a smile back. Phantom ate it once he was done he heard Susie laughing at him he turn towards her asking "What are you laughing about?"<br>Susie still laughing "I can't believe you actually ate it hahah... man that was funny, You were able to break and it would do the rest from there HAHA." Phantom was about ready to grab the fur ball that was laughing at him until he started to feel a pain again, he went on his knees again, he look up at the animal that had vanish and reappear, she went in front of his face Don't worry about anything right now I didn't trick you or anything."  
>(Really, then why does it feels like I'm dying?) Phantom thought to himself as Susie continue "It's just a side affect, once you wake up it would feel like nothing had happen, but you would be able to escape from this thermos, I suggest that you use your ghostly wail to get out of here."<br>Phantom pass out, everything went black once again, a few hours later he heard Clockwork's voice saying "What's happening?"  
>Phantom got on his feet, then he remember about what had happen to him earlier so he decided to use his ghostly wail one more time, but it felt like something was telling him that it wasn't going to work. Since the last time he use it he made the thermos land on the floor when he use his ghostly wail.<br>Clockwork was in the other room wondering how did everything turn off and on, when he look at the time line it look normal but he wasn't sure what happen, then he started to hear a rumbling noise he notice that everything was beginning to shake, then BOOM a blast went off inside of the room that Phantom was in, Clockwork didn't have time to react until Phantom flew by him and enter one of the time line, Clockwork look at the one he had enter, it was when Danny was still young, but a year after he defeated Phantom.  
>Susie flew beside Clockwork asking "Now why didn't you stop time?"<br>Clockwork look at her from the side reply "You may have done me a favour Susie, but for now you watch Phantom, make sure he doesn't kill anyone."  
>Susie appear in front of Clockwork "Now you know better then I do, that he will kill someone, but none of those childhood friend of his now."<br>Clockwork ask "How is it your able to block my sight?"  
>Susie turning around slowly "Remember Clockies I'm the Ghost of Dimension I could live anywhere.."<br>"But not at anytime and I told you to stop calling me 'Clockies'."  
>Susie chuckle "I know I can't travel through time, but you do know he did help me when I was trap at that damn mansion."<br>Clockwork float by her, and said "Susie I need you to keep an eye on him."  
>Susie floating across the room to another clock "He'll be fine, I gave him his human half."<br>Clockwork turn around "You what?"  
>"I gave him his human half but it's not permanent, it temporary." Susie reply as she was swing with one of the clocks, Clockwork grab her tail and said "Susie I know that you're only a child but for once listen to your elders and watch him!"<br>Susie said "Heh" A fang was watching as she continues "Alright, until the day you come up with punishment for him... I'll be... I'll be watching him, for now, so don't call for me, I'll be protecting him as payment and don't try to look into my future 'cause lets face it you won't be able to see a thing but static."  
>She vanish into dust and went inside of the time line where Phantom went.<p>

I don't know own Dan Phantom or Clockwork  
>But Susie the Ghost of Dimension is mine.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Susie

**Chapter Two  
>Susie<strong>

Phantom said "I was surprise that she wanted to help me."  
>Clockwork was drinking coffee or tea "She said you help her, but I'm curious of why she would help you and how do you know the conversation we were having once you took of into the time line?"<br>He chuckle "She told me one day, when we were doing nothing... Why does she call you Clockies?"  
>"Continue with your story Phantom." Clockwork told Phantom.<br>As for Phantom, he felt weak so he land near a lake side nobody was around and from the looks of it the place had been abandon a long time. Once he landed he was laying on the ground, then he notice a cabin near the Lake he got up and started walking towards it, once he open the door he saw that everything inside was old, he saw a bed that was on the floor flat, he went on the bed and fallen asleep, until he heard a voice "Huh, you don't look that bad for a human?"  
>Phantom open his eyes "What?"<br>He saw Susie looking at him, but she took a form of a bird "I said you don't look that bad as a human."  
>He sat up and notice that his clothes had changed he look at the bird "Alright Susie when is this suppose to ware off?"<br>Susie said "Well since you ate it, I would have to rip it out of your stomach just to get it."  
>Phantom look at her "You have to what?"<br>She change her form once again but into a little girl, she had Black hair and her eyes were brown and, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans with a green jacket. Without warning she stuck her hand inside of his stomach for a second, and pull it out.  
>Phantom change back to his normal self, he was about to say something until she said "To let you know you might feel some emotions again."<br>Phantom got up "I always had emotions." he lift up his hand at the girl face about ready to blast it off, but for some reason he couldn't she said "If that is true you couldn't hear them until now and I would prefer that you don't try that again."  
>Phantom stood up "Why not?"<br>She pointed at a calender "Because we're not in your time we're in Danny's time line, so if you did try anything like that around here again, he will find you again and put you back in that thermos once again."  
>Phantom walk out of the cabin looking at the moon and he ask "Wow you make him sound like his terrifying kid.. So what am I suppose to listen to you?"<br>Susie said "No you can do whatever you want but as long you don't make yourself known to the ghost hunters... I've been meaning to ask you Phantom."  
>Phantom turn towards the kid "What is it then?"<br>"Why didn't you remove that D on your suit, you don't call yourself 'Danny' Phantom anymore and you're be able to remove, so why keep it on?"  
>Phantom look at it he reply "To remind myself of what I use to do for the people once and how they would turn their back on me and blame me for the things that I haven't done."<br>Susie drawn the D on the ground "So you're reminding yourself the pain it also cause you as well? Huh that's something I don't really expect hearing from you."  
>Phantom raise his arm again and fire at the girl, he thought he gotten her so he flew into the night sky, wondering around, until he heard her again "Now that wasn't very nice not one little bit." a face of a bird appear in front of him as he flew "Have you notice the difference between a full ghost and a half ghost yet Phantom?.. do you have a place to go for the rest of the night? You should try to get more sleep unless... "<br>Phantom grab the bird's face, he said "You're starting to give me a headache." He tosses her head in a random direction while saying "Go bug someone else."  
>Phantom saw a small town, he had an evil smile on his face, so he flew closer and, started blowing up the place, the cops try shooting at him but, it didn't affect him at all, he land on the ground , place his hand on the road, everyone saw the green light coming from his hand, it started to make the ground shaking he flew up to the sky and he watched as the attack he use destroy the small town he heard the people screaming for help, but all he did was smile. He lost his smile once he heard someone started talking to him once again "Oooo, you're going to get in trouble."<br>Phantom stood quite and continue watching the town burn to the ground, Susie ask "What if your parents were down there what would you do then?"  
>Phantom smirk, as he float towards a teddy bear that only got a little burn "I wouldn't have care, in my eyes everyone is useless and they all die the same way, they die young or old."<br>Susie watching as their voice slowly stop she flew next to the teddy that was laying on the ground"I would say that is cold but I would have to agree, oh well... what about Sam?"  
>Phantom pick the bear up and burn it in his palm as he reply "Same."<br>Both of them flew off away from the town, Phantom started to think about his pass life before he became what he is now, until Susie said "One thing I find funny about all of this."  
>Phantom looking forward "What's that?"<br>"In away you would be able to see the life you would've have you you never became evil, but that what's I find a little funny... you can change into Danny when he's a kid right?"  
>"Yeah..." He look at Susie "Why?"<p>

"You want to grab something to eat? No doubt you must be hungry by now?"  
>Phantom continue flying "No... why are you following me anyways?"<br>"I just want to, since you help me I just want to help you."  
>Phantom smirk "And how are you going to help me?"<br>"I help you get out of the thermos." She pointed out.  
>"Then you tore up my organs, to get that thing out of my stomach."<br>Susie trying to fly ahead of him "Hey, it's something I would like to call karma."  
>Phantom went through a tree "Karma on what?"<br>"Do I really have to tell you what you did?" Phantom heard a growling noise, "!" he knew where it was coming and why it happen, so he ask "Heh, if we get something to eat are you going to leave me alone after that?"  
>Susie said "... Let see what happens.. but first lets find a place to eat."<br>They flew around for about an hour, Susie never stop talking as the both of them were flying,  
>Phantom said "No wondering why I don't remember who you are, I must have block you from my memories."<br>Susie stood quiet and started to fly a little faster then him and continue, then she said "Alright then... If you don't understand the reason why I'm around, then I'll let them FIND YOU!"  
>Then she took off in a blink of an eye. Phantom smirk (Is that suppose of a be threat?... wait.. Them?"<br>Then he started to hear something coming from the ground he stop in midair and look down; he saw the ground crack and it only reveal a dark hole, he wasn't sure how to react until he seen something looking at him, it saying "Phantom...Phantom... We've found you.. now you must join us in the forgotten plane..."  
>He move out of the way as the monster tried to reach him, "Wow you're slow I bet that..." Suddenly one of the tentacle, he was gasping for air, until he grab it and send a shock wave through, he heard the monster scream in pain. Instead of let him go it started to swing him around like a rag doll against every rock and a few times it drown him. (What the hell!)<br>I the held on to him in midair, he then started to hear it laughing, as Phantom tried to remove the tentacle away from his neck, then the monster's hand hit Phantom and started to pound him to the ground, when it was about to do it again, he use his ghostly wail to push the hand back.  
>Then he seen Susie floating around the area and all she did was watch as he was getting a beating, when the monster notice her it tried to attack her as well be she would keep moving around as if she was dancing and when she didn't have time to make a move every time it reaches for her, she would know when to make herself vanish. She look down at Phantom "Do you need help 'Daniel' heh" Phantom was annoyed that she called him 'Daniel' so he said "No..." he was getting back up on his feet and he raise his hand to the monster that was trying to pull him underground, he blast at the arm, but he miss since the monster use it's tentacle to toss him around like a rage doll again.<br>Susie said "To let you know he's here for you, he's going to take you to a horrible place if you don't get out of that tentacle soon."  
>Once it was done tossing him around, it pull him over his eye seeing that he was knock out, Susie was biting on her bottom lip until she shouted "WAKE UP!"<br>He only open his eye to see that was was being pulled down into the crack with, he felt too weak to doing anything about it. Then he felt him about ready to black out until he saw the eye, (I... wonder)  
>He took a big inhale and use his ghostly wail on it's eye he heard it yelling in pain, but it didn't free him from the tentacle wrap around his neck.<br>Susie was still watching as he was being pull, Phantom still trying to get the tentacle off of his neck as he was getting closer and closer to the monster until Phantom look at Susie, not saying a word but she knew that he needed some help.  
>So she flew into the hole where Phantom being pull, he felt the ground shack beneath his feet, she flew back out with a blade in her one hand and she use it to cut the tentacle to free him, she then went underneath Phantom's right arm and started fly away from the blast the went off shortly after she get out of the hole.<br>Susie ask "Could you at least say thank you for back there."  
>Phantom continue flying "..." until Susie flew in front of him saying "I could've left you back there."<br>Phantom said "I could careless." He had a hard time keeping his eyes open.  
>"Oh, so you wanted to go down there, I would be able to arrange that you know."<br>Phantom starting to get annoy by her presents once more, he was about to say something until he notice another small town, but it look familiar to him, Susie said "We should grab something to eat at least there you would have a better chance at winning."  
>Phantom ask "How are you going to eat when I have no money?"<p>

Susie as they were floating behind a building "Just leave that to me, I'll get the money and you get the food... oh yeah I think it would be best if you change into your younger self, or people would be yelling ghost."  
>Phantom did and they started walking into town wondering around, Phantom was still exhausted from the beating he gotten from the monster, he was limping a bit as they were walking as he look around the town wondering why does it look familiar as Susie left him alone and Susie on the other hand, was running all over the place wondering where they could eat she then float back to him point at a restaurant. Until they heard someone say "Danny there are your mother and I were looking... HEY where are you going?"<br>Both of the turn around and saw someone walking up to them, Susie pulled on Phantom's arm and started to running down any road just to get away from the man that saw Phantom, Susie ask "Who the hell was that?"  
>Phantom look around the counter still in his younger human form, "That was my dad, but what are they doing here? This isn't Amity Park."<br>"They could be on vacation."  
>Phantom chuckled "I don't think so, they're here for another reason. Plus hunting ghost is a vacation for them."<br>Susie pointed out "So if they seen you they wouldn't have second thoughts about shooting you out of the sky?"  
>Phantom still looking around the corner "Basically, but they shouldn't have any memories of me since the time line had change."<br>Susie walk down the Alleyway "Well from the looks of it, it's clear... So can we get something to eat before you plan on blast this town to kingdom come right?"  
>Phantom was behind her, they found a restaurant, then Phantom ask "So how are you going to pay for the food?"<br>Susie said "Relax I have it cover."  
>She vanish for a second and came back with a few hundred on her, "Okay least eat."<br>They were waiting for their meal, Phantom kept looking outside, Susie ask "Is there something on your mind?"  
>Phantom, reply "If Danny's parents are here, then shouldn't he be here as well?"<br>Susie took a drink, "If your worried about being detected, don't while I'm around you shouldn't worry about that... beside you should at least try living a normal life every now and then, at least that way I wouldn't need to worry about you going nuts on me."  
>Phantom look at Susie asking "What would be the point in living a normal life again? So I would go through the same pain once more; %&amp;#$ that."<br>Susie sigh "Well at least I'm throwing a few things in your way."  
>Phantom said while his eyes started to glow red "Here's a question that's been on my mind for a while, why are you following me around?"<br>Susie looking at her plate of food "Like I said earlier so you wouldn't be detected and I want someone to talk to for once."  
>Phantom point at his parents across the street "There could be a possibility that I've been detected."<br>Susie lend back against her seat "Well if they did wouldn't they came inside by now?" she raise her left eyebrow. "Well I think it would be best if you have something as well, since it just seems weird that I'm the only one eating." She continued.  
>Phantom look at the plate of food in front of him, then he decided to eat, but outside of the restaurant someone was watching them across the street sitting on the bench, thinking (Let see how far you can go... little robin before she finds you.)<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know own Dan Phantom or Clockwork<br>But Susie the Ghost of Dimension is mine.


	3. Chapter 3 Humor

**Chapter Three  
>Humor<br>**

Clockwork ask "Why were you listening to her?"  
>Phantom reply while in the thermos "I don't know... She was the only one that would talk to me, but I guess at this point it doesn't really matter."<br>Once they were done eating, they were wondering around, since they don't really know there way around the town since it was Phantom's first time being here without blowing it up. Susie notice a hotel, she pull on Phantom's arm, while asking "Can we rest for the night?"  
>Phantom pull his arm away from her "You can, but I'm going to have some fun tonight."<br>He made himself go through the ground, Susie sigh and started to following him (What is he going to do now?)  
>Phantom was flying around, invisible to everyone, he was about ready to attack the place until he hear Susie say "No you don't!" She tackle him down to the ground, at a fast rate of speed, Phantom got up from the hole that was created he then pick Susie up with his right hand as a green glow started "Why did you stop me?" he growl.<br>Susie "Be-Because.. if you started attacking this place your younger self might appear and stop you once again."  
>Phantom starting to get annoyed by her comments. "And what makes you think I'm going to lose to him again?"<br>"Because he's different from you... Gak! He... gotten..." Susie pass out in his hand, until he heard someone say "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
>He drop Susie on the ground, and took off not far from there, he hide behind a tree, he look around the tree wondering who was it, he saw Danny and his mother checking on Susie.<br>Susie open her eyes to only see Danny, she thought it was Phantom in his younger form again, she ask "Which hotel you want to stay in for the night?"  
>Danny and his mother were a little confuse, "Huh... what are you talking about and.." Being interrupted by his mother "Who was that ghost that attack you!"<br>Susie sat up and started to look around to only find Phantom behind a tree watching she look back at them she said "What? N-no one attack me." She got up on her feet wiping the dirt off her clothes "Well I got to go bye."  
>Danny said "But we saw you being chock by someone."<br>Susie trying to get away from them "Nope no one had attack me... well I'm going to go home now... huh see ya."  
>"Hold it right there Missy, your not going anywhere alone." Danny's mother grab Susie arm, "We'll take you home." Susie look at the tree where Phantom been watching (Help.)<br>Phantom wanted to laugh at her, but he needed her so no one would be able to find him. So he follow them with a smirk on his face, he thought to himself (Let see how are you going to get out of this one, Susie.)  
>Phantom notice that something came off of Susie, it took from while they were still walking, it was a clone of hers, it took a form of an older women, it went up ahead of them, Phantom knew what she was planning.<br>Danny and his mother were walking with Susie until a they look at a woman said "There you are Susie I've been looking allover for you."  
>Susie wave saying "Hi.. huh auntie. (Wow I think I would've died if I said mother.)"<br>Danny's mother walk up to the woman, "We found your niece in the park, she was being attack by someone."  
>"Really, well I don't think he would bother her anymore, since we paid him the money." Danny and his mother was shock at how Susie 'aunt' expression was Danny said "You know she could have died!"<br>She said "Look I know the man but he have protection, so I can't do any harm to him, anyways fear is just a state of mind so I suggest that you look for anything on him then, but until the day we meet again Daniel, Goodbye." They started to walk away, Danny thought about that woman "Huh mom?"  
>"Yes sweetie what is it?"<br>"How did that woman know my name?" his mother pull out one of the Fenton's ghost hunting weapons and started to look around for the woman, but it was far to late, since Susie already left the area.  
>Phantom and Susie were flying around, he had a smirk on his face while Susie face was blushing, she said "You suck."<br>Phantom was a little confuse for a moment and he said "You should have let me destroy this place instead of getting in my way."  
>Susie said "Then what would be the point of me helping you when you were suck in the thermos? You would've gotten yourself caught again."<br>Phantom said "Look I didn't ask for your help, I would've been able to get out on my own."  
>"Sure so then what was the point in telling me what to do if you gotten caught?"<br>Phantom pointed out "You said you can live any dimension right?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"So what if it was another Phantom?"  
>Susie shook her head "No, I know it was you who told me to help you if anything were to happen."<br>She flew down to a hotel, she went up to the front desk "yeah I would like to rent a room for the night."  
>The man in the front desk "Do you have an adult with you?"<br>Susie just stared at him "Huh..."  
>Phantom in his adult human form "Yeah she does."<br>The man ask "One bed or two?"  
>Susie said "Two."<br>The man look on the computer "Oh, I'm sorry all we have left are the rooms with the one bed." Susie handed him the money "I guess that would have to do." She said sounding a little disappointed.  
>The man given Phantom the room key, Susie said "You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch."<br>Once they gotten to the room Susie saw that there wasn't a couch so she look at Phantom, "See ya, go kill some people."  
>Susie was about to go on the bed until Phantom grab her shoulder "Hold I'm getting the bed you can sleep on the floor."<br>"What?" Phantom laid on the bed but he toss her the blanket, "Here you can use the blanket."  
>Susie said "Oh come on, you wanted to go on a killing spree and now you want to go to bed?"<br>Phantom took off his cape and laid down on the bed and fallen asleep, Susie was annoy by him but he did answer one of her questions (Oh so that cape does come off... tsk bastard, I'll take the couch, I shouldn't have offer him the bed.)  
>She fold up the blanket into a square shape and change her form into a weasel, and laid down for a while, but a few hours later, she woke up since it was starting to get cold, she float up and looked on the bed see if he was using the pillow, he was, but he haven't moved ever since he was laying on the bed, he stood like that ever since he fallen a sleep, She grab the blanket and put it on the table beside the bed, since he took up most of the space on the bed and she wasn't in the mood it get kick off the bed, so she land on his chest.<br>She thought to himself (Well at least his a heavy sleeper... warm too.)  
>She fallen a sleep on him.<br>Then next morning Phantom woke up, but just to find Susie sleeping on his chest, he grab her and toss her towards the wall, giving Susie the rudest wakening in her life, she change into a little girl she yell at him, "What the hell was that for?"  
>Phantom said "You were suppose to sleep on the floor."<br>Susie stood up "I said I was going to take the couch and I didn't say I wasn't going to sleep on you..."  
>Phantom stood silent, "And it was cold last night, which I'm surprise that you could still produce body heat."<br>Phantom stood up grab his cape and put it back on, and he raise his hand and shot a ghost ray towards the wall.  
>Susie jump for the arm he use to shoot the blast, while saying "What the hell are you doing?"<br>Phantom said "Well from the looks of it I'm going to have some fun before we leave."  
>"But what if Danny..."<br>Phantom interrupt her "He wouldn't be able to defect me this time and beside that was just pure luck he had on his side."  
>Susie stood silent for a moment "If so then wait before..." Susie gotten hit by someone else ghost ray, when Phantom look he saw Danny Phantom, he said "I'm surprise that you would hit a little kid Daniel."<br>Susie stood up and look at Danny, "Ow that actually hurt."  
>Danny was in shock to see Phantom again "H-how did you escape?"<br>Phantom smirk, and without answering his question and went off attacking, him without any waring both of them went all out, Danny use his ice ray on Phantom, but he ask while laughing "Really? I thought you had learn something new?"  
>he inhaled and use his ghostly wail, he broke the ice that froze his hands and he uses his own ice ray and froze Danny's body but not his face, ask was shock to see that he also had ice ray fade through and ask "how.."<br>Phantom look at his hand "How do I have that power as well? Danny I did face Undergrowth as well so I was able to gain that power and another one as well."  
>Danny flew closer to Phantom and tried to hit his face but Phantom had his hands behind his back and he was able to dodge each of his attacks without any problems at.<br>Susie was amaze by Phantom so he said "Come on Phantom!"  
>Danny gotten distracted by the voice of a little girl who was cheering Phantom on and not him, he look at the hole that was made by Phantom and it was the little girl who he shot by accident. (Is that girl nuts) he wonder to himself, and but just to get kneed in the stomach by Phantom and then tossed down the to ground, Susie flew up to Phantom thinking that it was over, she said "That is awesome, you should teach me how to fight."<br>Phantom push her out of the way of Danny's attack, Susie said "I thought you beaten him."  
>Phantom said "If you do know me, you should know that I never back down from a fight."<br>Danny flew back up with both of his fist in front of him, Danny manage to get him good in the stomach and he manage to use his one of his ghost wail to only push him down the to ground, Danny look at Susie, he ask "What are you doing with him?"  
>Susie just stared at him since he was blast away from her, Phantom push the ruble over him to the side "That was smart."<br>when he flew up towards Danny about ready to put everything to an end, but he saw a blast that just miss him, he look at the direction, he saw his mother Maddie on the ground, and his father Jack beside her.  
>Jack said "You better think before you land a hand on my boy!"<br>Phantom look up at Danny while thinking (They know!)  
>Phantom said "Dammit." Phantom was beginning to hesitate, until Susie yell "PHANTOM LOOK OUT!"<br>Phantom look at Susie, and he saw a light at the corner of his eye, but he move out of the way on time to only see, the damage it had done it went pretty deep into the ground.  
>Phantom said "We'll finish this later."<br>He flew something inside of him was telling him to bring Susie with him and grab Susie's arm,, Danny shout "HEY COME BACK!" Danny was about ready to fly after him, but his mother Maddie shout "Honey we'll deal with that ghost later we have other matters to attend to."  
>Phantom was flying away, while Susie said "Uh..c-can you let go of my hand,aaggh uncle uncle. I give... I think you're breaking my hand a bit."<br>Phantom let go of her hand, she ask "Why aren't you going to destroy the place?"  
>Phantom said "I'll leave it alone for now, but I'll come back to it later, lets leave..."<br>"But I forg..."  
>"Now!" Phantom started to fly through the forest and Susie was behind him. She stood completely silent and she didn't want to say anything since he had an annoy look on his face and reason why he look like that it was probably her fault whatever it was, she was the only that given him his human half for a short while and she did told him that some emotions that was block would reappear again, all of the sudden Phantom turn around and started to chock her again, but this time she was ready.<br>Phantom didn't saying anything, she was able to see his eye from his eyes as it glow with rage. She said while vanishing "Let me guess you blame me for what happen back there right?"  
>she reappear on his should in a form of a small bird "To let you know it not only my fault Phantom; you chose to escape from the thermos and I did told you that some emotions would return, but they're going to much harder to get rid of this time since this is the time line and everything you went through didn't happen."<br>Phantom started to fly a little slower "Not really I did go through the same thing but my way of ending it was different."  
>Susie was still on his shoulder "I know since I saw what you did to them once you came across them, you made the singer loose her voice and give someone a very bad accident, heh and you would make the other ghost like the Lunch lady for instant pass on, normally people would be thinking it a good thing but in your case it's a different story... so are you going to destroy the next town we find?"<br>Phantom smirk once she ask that question, "Do you really have to ask?"  
>Susie started to fly on her own and she ask "Why did you hesitate back there?"<br>Phantom lost his smile on his face and he stop flying, he just started walking on the ground trying to figure out why did he hesitate back there. Susie went on the ground and change into a little girl again, she grab his hand and started pulling him, she said "I've found a town." she had a smile on her face, Phantom on the other hand was confuse of what was going on. "Come on smile... " She flew up to his face and made him smile. "Why so serious?" Phantom knock her hands out of his face. "What's gotten into you?"  
>Susie raise her once eyebrow and shot him in the face and took off, Phantom went after her piss off, she went flying through the small town as if it was a game for her.<br>Phantom blow up some buildings while looking for her, he was wondering around in the town (Where did she go?)  
>He gotten shot behind the head, when he look he saw Susie giggle and starting taking off while laughing "Tried to find me now!" she shout as she was flying away. Every building he destroy Susie was in but she would take off into another one, while laughing, there was some reason for what was going on but Susie wouldn't say.<br>Phantom enter one building looking around, but he started to hear giggling, he started to blast some part of the building trying to find her; but as he was looking Susie was floating around, but behind him, so she said "Wow you're bad at hide and go shriek."  
>Phantom turn around and blast at her but she disappears "Hide and go shriek?"<br>"Hide and go seek I mean."  
>Phantom was shock to hear that she was just playing with him "You were playing a game?"<br>Susie reply but still hiding "Yeah, since I seen the look on your face and I figure if we play a game that would help since all the other stuff I was trying didn't work at all... and pulse I wanted to play a game."  
>Phantom blow up another part of the building "What was the point in this game?"<br>"It helps to forget the trouble that in one's mind... and from the looks of it; it's helping from the look of that smirk on your face."  
>Phantom chuckle "You're really something kid." he notice something hiding behind a desk, it could be a human or the kid but either way it works for him "But all games must came to an end."<br>He fire at the person hiding behind the desk, but to only find a dummy place there, he growl a bit, Susie went to his side "Oh, so close."  
>He hit her with his ice ability, to make sure she doesn't move and it work, she ask "Do you feel better?"<br>Phantom stood quite, he blast her down to the ground, he ask "Why did you want to play a game inside a town which I wouldn't hesitate in destroying?"  
>He grab her from the hole and she put her hands and legs together like a rabbit when it's being pull out, she reply "Huh... because you look depress." she put a big smile on her face, he just stared at her until he drop her on the ground. Phantom walk out of them building he said "You've got to be kidding me..."<br>Susie climb out of the hole, she said "An idiot can see when a ghost is in pain."  
>Phantom started laughing "So you think I'm in pain, HAHAHA so tell me how am I in pain?"<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know own Dan Phantom or Clockwork<br>But Susie the Ghost of Dimension is mine.


	4. Chapter 4 Payment

**Chapter Four  
>Payment<strong>

Clockwork floating towards one of the clocks in his home, "How were you in Pain?"  
>"I don't know how, but she was right that something was bugging me... but I don't think it was pain.. Pain huh I'm still wondering what gave her that ideal." Phantom replied.<br>Clockwork float towards the thermos, "Well so far the story about you two is really something and Susie is the strange one, first she stops you from attacking a city and all of the sudden, she wants to play hide and go seek inside a town."  
>"The other thing that was strange about her was that she was looking out for my well-being; so I try to look out for hers... but I couldn't really do that when it feels like I'm being mock."<br>Phantom continues "I couldn't believe it, but the game it did help. I was getting use to having her around."  
>Susie stood up straight "Well I could point everything that isn't like you."<br>Phantom cross his arms "Alright let hear it Susie, what are the things I'm doing that isn't like me at all?"  
>"So she did try to point them all out."<br>"You're starting to leave a few buildings standing, you're started to leave when you're fighting someone, and ..."  
>She gotten cut of by Phantom "That isn't very much, but I get your point."<br>"Why didn't you let her finish?" Clockwork ask  
>Phantom reply "I was suck with her and she never keeps her mouth shut... and I knew she was going to list all of them."<br>Susie smile "Well from the looks of things we should leave this place."  
>"Why? There are some buildings around."<br>Susie again pulling on his arm trying to pull him out of the building until suddenly she look a little scare for a moment, Phantom look behind and saw Skulker, he said "Well this is new, I never thought I would see Danny Phantom as an adult, heh heh." Phantom turn towards Skulker "Susie leave this town and stay somewhere else until you know it's safe to come out alright?"  
>Susie was about to say something but to only to get cut off by him, "NOW!"<br>She then flew out of the building.  
>Phantom and Skulker were staring each other down, until Skulker said "I've heard stories about you, but I wasn't sure if I should believe it since, it was Danny. Now we know that it was all true."<br>"How would you hear anything when I'm not meant to exist... We?"  
>"Ember and I, soon everyone would know the rumors are true once they see you."<br>Phantom started to chuckle "Well I shouldn't need to worry about much then."  
>"Well you shouldn't but what about your little friend?"<br>"She'll be fine."  
>Once Skulker made the first move on his attack, he use his blaster to hit Phantom, but he manage to avoid it with ease, but a blast went off on the wall, Phantom took off outside Skulker was still shooting at him, but with out realizing it Phantom had the time to make a clone of himself, he manage to use his ghost ray from behind and Phantom reunited with his clone and follow him down to the ground only to grab him before he actually hit the ground so then he toss him into the air, and use his ghostly wail on him, breaking the buildings window, he wasn't really using all of his strength, he was mainly toying with him. Phantom was hoping that he didn't break yet he watch Skulker come back down, he hit the ground hard, he went ten feet into the ground, already Skulker was defected, Phantom was disappointed "Really, I should have let Susie take care of you...But that was my fault there since I was hoping for a workout." as he was walking up to the hole he gotten hit with another blast, but it was coming from somewhere else, Phantom growled once he look he saw Ember shouting "YOU OKAY BABY?"<br>Skulker climbing out of the hole "Barely holding up.. You?"  
>Ember reply with a smile on her face "I manage to finish up with her...And now the show is nearly over."<br>Phantom made his fist glow green and his eyes were filled with rage, he went up to Skulker and started attacking him and he was able to avoid all of Embers attacks as she tried to save her boyfriend, Skulker shout "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
>He manage to get Phantom a few times. Phantom toss him towards a building and he landed on his stomach, he was getting up slowly but he pull out a blade and started attack him with it. He cut him a few times but it wasn't enough to hold him down. so Phantom grab the arm with the blade, he flip him over and twist his arm until it tare off of Skulker, he then tare him into piece until there was nothing but a head, he pick it up, he ask as he was holding on to his head "How long do you think she'll last, Skulker?"<br>He then toss his head and went right after her pound her against the wall, making her gasp for air, he then toss her towards a building, her elastic broke off her head, allow her hair to come down, she was slowly getting up, but to only get pick up by Phantom "So who sent you two after me?"  
>Ember reply "N-not only you... t-they want the girl as well, t-they wanted to us to g-get..." She then pass out in his hand, he drop her on the ground "Well that didn't really answer any of my.."<br>Then he felt someone jump him from behind yelling "PHANTOM!"  
>"Susie! I thought I told you to leave?"<br>"I did until I saw the chick so I use a clone, she is a bully. She was chancing my clone all over the place."  
>Phantom took her off of his back, then she started to float "What are you looking for."<br>Phantom was digging through some ruble, he pick up a head "Heads up."  
>He toss Skulkers head towards Susie, she grab it "What am I suppose to do with this?"<br>Phantom lean back against a wall "See if he'll talk to you."  
>Susie tap on his head "Boozhoo, anyone home?"<br>She knock on the head until Skulker said "Boozhoo? What's that meant to be French?"  
>Susie freak out and toss the head toward Phantom he started to laughing a little, since he been wanting to do that for as long as he could remember, "Now who sent you?"<br>Skulker "What did you do to Ember?"  
>Phantom's grab start to crack his head, he said "Start answering my question before I loose my temper."<br>Skulker stood quite for moment until he said "I don't know." crack "But they gotten one of the police ghost contacting us and we met them in the deepest part of the Ghost Zone, they only stood in the shadows and they wanted to make a promising deal with us."  
>Phantom demanded "What was the deal?"<br>"To distract you for only a moment, they said 'A moment is all we need to find out everything about him.' and that was it."  
>Susie was starting to shaking, she started to saying "They're coming for me, I-I don't want to go back, I..." she went on her knees looking scared and she look back up to Phantom "Phantom, can we leave please."<br>Phantom sigh, he drop Skulker's head, and he walked by Susie "Come on, Susie."  
>He started to fly, and Susie flew right beside him, still shaking.<br>Clockwork ask "Why didn't you finish Skulker and Ember off?"  
>"I guess my human emotion took over for that moment, and pulse Susie look pretty shaken up and I wanted to ask her a question, beside the one that is still bugging me." Phantom replied.<br>They manage to find a lake in the middle of no where Phantom ask "What were you talking about over there?"  
>"Remember once when I use to live in a dark place, I couldn't find my way out; I felt like a bird that was in a cage. They use to call me Robin but that's not my name and they use to say 'Oh little robin why is it you try to fly away. Oh little robin what is the point in leaving the cage.' I know it doesn't rhyme or anything but they won't very creative. My life was hard once, it felt like I had no one; they all would tell me I'm worthless that I shouldn't be there and but yet they kept me. I felt like any animal that was trap and force to do tricks if I don't I would get a beating of a life time... but then one day the I heard a blast, and I saw you breaking in the castle... heh I thought..."<br>Phantom was staring in the distends "I only remember seeing a castle, but it's mostly likely gone, since it was in my time line."  
>It started to rain and Susie was sitting under a tree covering her face, "I don't even know what was I to them, all they did was call me down, hit me and making me go through hell for what? For their own amusement last I check I was able to feel pain, I have emotions, I had no one I was completely alone in that damn place and in their point of view I didn't have a name at all."<br>Phantom was busying thinking about everything she said, even though they were different, he had a family once and he use to been known as Danny, Dan and Daniel. So he had a name, until he lost everything; when he had lost everything that he was trying to protect, he gotten rid of his name, so he would only be known as 'Phantom'.  
>Susie ask "What about you do you have anyone?"<br>Phantom reply while laying on the ground "No, I lost everyone I care about a long time ago... I thought you knew that?"  
>Susie nod her head "I did but I wasn't sure about it... What was you're family like?"<br>Phantom look across the lake "They were different from most families; I can't really say much about them."  
>"Too bad I wanted to hear a few stories about you... oh well." (dammit I'm getting sick of being the only one talking!) Susie said while rubbing her arms. "But there is one thing that is bugging me about you; why did you started calling yourself Phantom?"<br>Phantom stood quite, "And why did you get annoyed when I said your first name?"  
>"I've gotten rid of my name the day I lost everything that's why."<br>Susie look up to the sky "Well that's too bad, but at least you had something, me on the other hand I had nothing when I was born, I didn't even have a name until I given myself one."  
>Phantom was look at a few birds "So you didn't have anyone, not even a parent?"<br>"I have parents, but they didn't want anything to deal with me, so they would lock me up in a dark room and they never given me a name."  
>Phantom turn his head toward her "What is your name?"<br>"I'm not going to tell you, you have to try to remember it."

* * *

><p>I don't know own Dan Phantom or Clockwork<br>But Susie the Ghost of Dimension is mine.


End file.
